New favorite pass time
by Aleicia Wolfe
Summary: Drinny- Draco relizes he likes Ginny but needs help to ask her out. Skips a few years and they are in love and ready to move their relationship to the next lavel. Draco is in Gryfinndor.I edited the chapters and reposted the story.
1. Chapter 1

My first one ever so do not be too harsh. Constructive criticism is welcome. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

Chapter 1

"I can't believe you like her and not me. What are you stupid? I'm the prettiest girl in Hogwarts." Sarah sneered as she looked at Ginny. "I don't know what you see in her Draco I really don't. I mean she is plain, boring, and just weird, plus she does not even like you." She continued as Draco's fury started to build. "When you get some sense and want someone that is beautiful and fun, you know where to find me." She said over her shoulder as she twitched out of the great hall.

"Its ok Ginny, Sarah is a bitch anyway. No one likes her." Hermione soothed her in the common room.

"Thanks, but she is right I am plain. I don't know why anyone likes me." Ginny mumbled as Draco walked in.

"Why don't you ask Draco?" she motioned to him standing next to the fireplace.

"I can't talk to him. I would not know what to say. He does not even like me. Just forget about it, I do not even care anymore. I'm going up to the dorm." She smiled wryly as she headed for the stairs.

"I have to tell her how I feel before it's too late." Draco said as he paced in the boys dorm.

"Tell who how you feel?" Harry asked as he walked in.

"Ginny, she needs to know that I don't like Sarah and that I like her. I just don't know how or when to tell her without scaring her." he confided.

"Tell her tomorrow. Just ask her to meet you somewhere private and tell her how you feel." Harry smiled.

"It's not that simple. I cannot even look at her without my mind going fuzzy. How am I going to tell her without looking at her? She will think I'm lying if I don't look at her." Draco mumbled.

"Pretend I'm Ginny and tell me how you feel." Harry tried to help.

"Ok, here goes nothing." he sighed. "Ginny I really like you a lot. I never even thought about liking Sarah. I think you're the most amazingly beautiful girl in all of the wizarding world." he said as he looked up.

"Ok that last part might scar her a little, but other than that it was perfect." Harry smiled.

"You think she will believe me when I tell her?" Draco asked unsure.

"I don't know but it never hurts to try." Harry encouraged.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ginny can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Draco asked cautious.

"Umm, sure." she said getting up from the table and following him out into the corridor. Once away from prying ears Draco turned and smiled at Ginny. He hoped this would work and not scare her away from him.

"What's going on Draco?" Ginny asked curious.

"I need to tell you something, but I'm afraid I will scare you away." He muttered looking at his feet.

"Nothing you say will scare me." she promised. He looked up hopeful that she was right and repeated what he had said last night.

"Wow, I was not expecting that." she said a little bit of shock leaking into her voice.

"I should not have told you. I knew you would freak out." Draco mumbled as he turned to walk away. Ginny placed her hand on his shoulder and turned him back around.

"That's not what I meant. I was just surprised that you like me too. I figured you would like someone more interesting than I am." She blushed.

"There is no one more interesting to me than you Ginny. Wait…..liked you too, you like me?" He ask surprised. She blushed a deeper red and bit her lower lip.

"Yea I like you. I have for a while." she smiled looking into his silver eyes.

"Well now that we got this straight, can I ask you some thing?" he smiled.

"Anything you want." she promised.

"Will you be my girlfriend Ginny?" He asked.

"Yes I will be your girlfriend." She smiled and hugged him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I have great news!" Ginny bounced when Hermione walk into there room.

"What did you get a better score than me on something?" she said sarcastically.

"No, but Draco is my boyfriend!" she squeaked.

"Aw that's so cute. I am happy for you. I told you he liked you." she smiled.

"Harry guess what. I did it, I told her. Now I have a girlfriend." Draco smiled.

"Really, that's so cool mate. I'm happy it worked out." he patted his shoulder.

"I need help planning the perfect first date for her." Draco said seriously.

"What did you have in mind?" Harry asked.

"That's the problem I don't know." he shook his head.

"So, what do you think?" Draco smiled as Ginny sat down at the dinner he had made them.

"This is wonderful Draco. No one has ever done anything like this for me before." she smiled up at him. "Always a first for every thing. I hope it does not taste too bad I made it myself, no magic at all." he was proud of himself.

"That was wonderful Draco. I didn't know you could cook." Ginny praised when they were done.

"I didn't either to be honest." He smiled.

"Why do you find me so interesting?" she wondered.

"Because I know so little about you." he said honestly.

"Good reason I guess." She mumbled.

"So how was it?" Hermione asked as she closed the door.

"Perfect. He made dinner with candles and everything. He even cooked without using magic." Ginny gushed.

"I didn't know Draco could cook." she smiled shocked.

"Me either. It was great. After dinner we talked, did you know his favorite color is purple?" she giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey beautiful." Draco whispered in Ginny's ear as he walked up behind her. They had been dating two and a half years.

"Hi Draco. How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up behind me before you listen?" She asked playfully.

"Just a few more and I might." he laughed and kissed her neck.

"I need to talk to you in private please." Ginny smiled pulling him toward the girl's dorm.

"Am I in trouble, cause I swear I didn't do it." Draco laughed and let her pull him inside. He closed the door and locked it. Ginny smiled in the almost complete darkness. Draco leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers.

Ginny twisted her fingers in his short hair kissing him back. His hands rested on her hips as he backed her against the wall. Her fingers teasing the hair at the base of his neck made him groan. She gasped when his hands slid up under her shirt and laid gently on her breast. He pulled her silk bra down and started rubbing her nipples.

"Draco that feels good." she moaned.

She unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands down his chest. He groaned and pulled off her shirt and bra, taking one of her nipples into his mouth making her shiver and moan. He sucked on the hardening bud making her crazy with need. She slid her hand under her skirt and touched herself.

"What did I say about doing that Ginny?" he asked breathless.

"That it turns you on to watch me touch myself." she smiled.

He pulled her hand away only to replace it with his own. "So wet for me, I like it." He smiled as he gently slid a long finger inside her. Ginny moaned and started unbuckling his belt and sliding his pants down. When her fingers wrapped around his cock he almost lost control. He laid her gently on the bed and kissed her deeply.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Her skirt and knickers followed her shirt and bra on to the floor. His pants and boxers soon headed in the same direction. He laid gently between her legs just enough to tease her. She kissed his shoulder as his hands molded and squeezed her breast. He kissed a trail down her body making her squirm beneath him.

"Draco stop teasing me, your driving me crazy." she panted as he kissed her thigh.

He looked up at her as his tongue slid over her clit making her back arch off the bed. He slid two fingers inside her.

"So tight and hot and wet. God I love you when you're like this." He kissed her thigh. Ginny arched and rocked her hips against his fingers. He flicked his tongue across her clit making her moan.

"Don't stop, it feels so good. Oh god I'm gonna come." she screamed.

"That's my good girl." Draco smiled as she came. Ginny was breathless when he laid next to her. She snuggled into his side and tried to catch her breath. She kissed his shoulder and chest making him groan.

"Baby don't tease me, it not nice." he smiled as she nibbled on his neck.

"Your turn to feel good." She giggled as she laid on top of him.

"Ginny don't unless you're ready." Draco said when he realized what she was doing.

"I am ready Draco. I want to do this with you." she promised. He smiled at her and grabbed her hips. As she straddled his waist she rubbed herself against him making them both groan in anticipation. Draco rolled so she was under him and smiled.

"I like being in charge."

As he gently slid inside her, he kissed her. She felt a slight sting as he stretched her, but it quickly turned to pleasure.

"Tell me if I hurt you ok. I want this to be perfect." he told her serious.

"It would be perfect if you stopped talking and fucked me." Ginny growled moving her hips. He pulled out slowly than pushed back in making her groan. She rocked her hips trying to get him to move faster. When he gave her what she wanted she dug her nails into his back almost making him bleed.

"Not so hard Ginny, I like my back the way it is." He joked as he fucked her. She moaned and arched her back off the bed meeting his hips with hers.

"Fuck me harder Draco please." she begged. He did as she asked and she moved against him. He pounded into her making her moan and arch off the bed.

"Almost there, don't stop please don't stop." she groaned as her muscles started to tighten.

"Come for me Ginny. Show me how much you like having me inside you." Draco smiled as she came. As she came her muscles tightened around him making him groan. The way her muscles gripped him made him come deep inside her.

"God that was amazing." Ginny smiled later as they lay next to each other on the bed.

"Yeah I'm glad we did that." he agreed as he pulled her into his arms.

"I love you Draco. You are the single most amazing boyfriend ever." she smiled and kissed him deeply.

"I love you too Ginny. You are most definitely interesting, amazing, and beautiful." he praised kissing her back and rolling her underneath him to start round two of their new favorite pass time.


End file.
